


Snowfall Hearts

by RoseyThorn49



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49/pseuds/RoseyThorn49
Summary: The Blaiddyd royal family enjoying the first snowfall of the year. Cute ensues.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Snowfall Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Secret Sothis in a Blue Lions server I'm a part of! (Wish it was a bit longer but ehhh lol)

The sun was shining through the curtains of Castle Fhirdiad. It was warm through the fabric as Byleth opened her eyes groggily. Winter had finally come for the nation of the north and the snow had fallen swiftly the night before. Byleth turned and stuffed her face into her pillow. “Mm...warm…” she mumbled. There wasn’t a real reason to be up at the moment so she was going to take full advantage of it.

She flopped her arm to the other side of the bed to find no one there. Byleth sat up and looked around to see no one there. “Hm...wonder where he went.” After a bit longer of waiting she laid back down under the covers, ready to sleep again. As soon as she was almost asleep she heard the pitter patter of footsteps on the cobblestone and a tiny body pull itself up to her.

“Mama! Mama!” Tiny hands pap her cheek. She cracked open an eye and was met with sparkling sapphire ones. “Mikael? What’s wrong, love?” Byleth mumbled nuzzling the small prince sweetly. Mikael started to flail his tiny limbs. “Mama!! Mama!! I looked outside when I woke up and it snowededed! I wanna go outside and play with you and papa please mama? Please?!”

Byleth giggled and nodded. “Ok ok baby. Let mama go get ready.” The little prince squealed and bounced on the bed clapping his pudgy hands. Byleth walked to her closet getting into her favorite winter dress. “Mikael?” She called as she got ready. “Where’s your father?” The prince ran up to her and hopped in place. “He said he’d meet us at the fountain…” 

She nodded and finished getting ready and picked up her son. “Mama you look really pwetty!” Mikael said with a gapped-tooth smile. Byleth smiled and pinched his little chubby cheek. “Thank you baby. Shall we go meet papa now?” The small boy giggles as they walk down the hallway to go outside. The gigantic courtyard was blanketed in pure white. Not a footstep marred anything outside the cement path.

When they got to the fountain, Mikael started squirming in his mother’s arms. “D-Down please!” He asked papping Byleth’s cheek. She set him down and he ran up to his papa. “Papa! Good morning papa!” Dimitri looked at them approaching and smiled hugging him. “Good morning Mikael. How are you?” “Very excited papa! It snowed so now I get to play with mama and papa!”

Byleth walked up and kissed her husband. “Good morning my love.” She said, making the king chuckle. “Morning my beloved. How did you sleep?” Byleth hums as the corner of her eye was kissed. “Well, thank you. Wish I could have seen you before you left.” 

“Papa! Put me down please!” Mikael asked squirming again. “Oh! Sure Mikael. He set the prince down and he immediately ran into the fluffy white. Dimitri looked forlorn as they watched their son play. “I was reminded of my childhood when things were good.” The king explained with a rather sad smile. “That’s why I left before you awoke. I just wanted to remember.”

The queen closed her eyes with a hum. “I understand. I’m not mad.” 

“Papa!” Mikael called. “Can you build a snowman with me?” Dimitri nods and goes to where his son was waiting for him. Byleth watched with interest as the loves of her life roll up snow. It came easy to them to roll on account of the immense strength that is passed down throughout the Bladdyid bloodline. When Mikael was born the king was afraid of holding him. But with time and care he was able to and now it’s the prince's favorite thing in the world.

They rolled the last ball and placed it on top of the body. The little prince scurried around for rocks to make the smile, buttons and nose. Mikael stuck his tongue out in concentration and placed the rocks on the snowman (if anything a bit lopsided) with the help of his father. Byleth looked on, feeling her heart swell with love. It was a sweet sight to see.

“Good job Mikael!” She exclaimed, hugging him as he ran up to her. “You made such a great snowman!” He hummed happily as she kissed his temple. “Thank you mama!” He said running back to play in the snow a bit more. Byleth sighed happily but helped as she was spun around in her husband’s grasp. “Hey Dimi! What are you doing?” She laughed happily.

The king chuckled and sifted his fingers through her hair. “Can a man not enjoy looking at his wonderful wife and admire her never ending beauty?” Byleth gasped bursting into the darkest red blush imaginable. “H-How can you say those words with no hesitation?!” She screeched bapping him on the skull. Dimitri laughed at his wife’s constant assault and sat her down kissing her to take her breath away.

When the stopped Byleth looked away with a huff. 

“Hmm? My beloved? What’s-?” She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. “I love you Dimitri…” the queen whispered nuzzling his chest. Dimitri smiled softly and felt whole. “Mama! Papa!” Mikael ran up to them and tugged at their hands. “Yes darling?” Byleth asked crouching down to meet him at eye level. “Can I have some hot cocoa?” He asked with a sweet smile.

“Of course baby. Let’s get some for you and papa.” Byleth said standing and holding out her hand. “Come on papa!” Mikael called waving his free hand. Dimitri waved back and took that hand. “Jump!” The prince commanded. Byleth giggled and started to count. “3, 2, 1!” They lifted him up with a cheer. Fresh snow started to fall covering their tracks.

The prince skipped along happily next to his parents. “I love you mama and papa!” Mikael said with a hop. The king and queen smiled and reached down to hug him. “We love you too baby.” Byleth said. “Thank you for being the light of our life.” 

“Thank you for being my mama and papa.” He said rubbing his nose on her shoulder.

The snow fell down as pure as the family that had walked through just moments before.


End file.
